Community Blowback
by charlotte818
Summary: Prudence Cavendish wants for nothing. Straight A's, friends, she has it all. Until she doesn't. Her father's death leaves her picking up the pieces of her life and her "friends" abandon her. Deciding enough is enough, she changes her hair, her clothes, even her personality. Having pulled herself out, she assumes that the worst is over. But of course, nothing is ever that simple.
1. Meeting the ASBO shitheads

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Misfits, circa 2009, I'm not even British :(**

Chapter 1: Meeting the ASBO Shitheads

Prudence was not impressed. Not with the ASBO around her ankle, a jumpsuit that was reminiscent of a NASA spacesuit, and the group of miscreants that she would be spending a large portion of time with indefinitely. She was only hoping that some of them would be nice. Maybe.

It looked like slim pickings to be completely honest.

It was rather hard _not_ to be intimidated by the girls. Both of them were curvier than her, with at least a full cup size more in the bust. The first one she was a little afraid of. And no matter how many times her father had scolded her about books and covers and being nice, she couldn't help but judge the way this girl was trying to make her hairline recede prematurely by combing it back harshly into the slickest ponytail she had ever seen.

The second girl was even more intimidating, if that was possible. Prue had met many a girl like her though, pretty, and she was one hundred percent aware of it. Hundred and two maybe with the way she was meticulously applying her lip gloss. Either way, she was gorgeous; with mocha skin and bouncy curls that she fluffed every now and again.

Prudence was, by comparison, somewhat on the other end of the spectrum. Where they were both fairly short, she was tall, and where they had large curves to fill out a clingy dress, Prue had more what she liked to call subtle lines; breasts that were a B cup at most and bum that was about two sizes too small.

She gave herself one last look see in the mirror now that girl number two had finally vacated it and frowned at her appearance. Her blonde hair was getting very long and she could see the split ends starting to form at the bottom. The red streaks that were littered throughout clearly needed some TLC. She'd have to pop into Annie's and get them touched up at some point this week. She leaned in closer and pried the biggest of her earrings from her ears, the dangly ones with the bows and pocketed them, leaving the numerous other studs in place. She checked her nose ring, and then her eyebrow piercing, making sure they wouldn't be falling out on her. Prue wasn't sure what all they'd be doing for their community service, but she wasn't about to gain a hole in her face from having a piercing accidentally get yanked. She caught sight of her chipped black nail varnish and made a note to fix those as well.

Turning away she sighed and slammed the locker in front of her closed. The quicker she got through this day, the closer she was to getting all her hours done and over with.

* * *

Their new probation worker, Tony, as he introduced himself, lead them outside the community centre to a railing that overlooked the lake.

"Alright, can I have everyone line up along there?" He asked. Prue, ready for this day to evaporate into tomorrow already, quickly did was she was told, finding a place somewhere in the middle between a tall guy with curly hair and some guy with a snapback on his head who looked ready to burst at the slightest provocation. Scary girl from earlier, who come to think of it, was looking a little chav-ish now that Prue had a better look at her, trudged behind her and took a spot beside the lanky one with curly hair.

She leaned back on the railings and quickly surveyed the rest of the kids that were out here with her. There was the girls, both looking fairly relaxed if not a little annoyed. Most likely because of their shitty situation. What else was new. Then there was the guys. She nearly did a double take when she recognized one of them as Curtis Donovan from the papers. To be honest though, he was hard to miss. Standing the tallest out of all of them with dark skin and a highly athletic looking build, he stuck out a bit among them with the arms of his jumpsuit tied around his waist. Prue was wishing she had thought to wear it that way.

On the other end was another guy who looked very stiff. He was extremely pale and Prue was a little worried that he would burst into flames if the sun came out. He certainly looked the part of a vampire. Though perhaps more like one from the Twilight books that her newly 14 year old sister had been briefly obsessed with then Bram Stoker's Dracula. She took it back, this one looked scarier than the chav-ish girl. Who knows what the hell he did to land him here.

"This is it." Tony started. "This is your chance to do something positive. Give something back. You can help people." Great. He was gonna make a speech.

Prudence tried to listen to it all. She really did. But frankly she'd already heard something of the sort from her mum that morning. She didn't need a talking to about all the good they were about to supposedly do.

"There are people out there who think you're scum." Here we go. "You have an opportunity to show that they're wrong."

"Ya but what if they're right?" Came the voice from her left and she turned her head. It was the curly haired guy next to her. He was one of the few who wasn't leaning back on the railing and was kinda cute, if you were into tall, Irish, and lanky. Which, admittedly, was sorta her type. Big muscles had never really been her thing.

They were all sorta shocked by his comment though, as it was faintly insulting. He turned to the rest of them then. "No offence, but I'm thinkin' some people are just born criminals."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her before pointing over to the guy on her other side none too subtly and she couldn't help the smirk that crawled up her lips.

Guy with the cap sauntered past her on the rails to him and in what Prue's imagined was an attempt to be intimidating said, "You lookin' to get stabbed?"

"See my point there?" The curly haired guy threw back the probation worker and this time Prue let out a little snicker.

A phone then suddenly went off and everyone's heads whipped toward the pretty girl with the mocha skin, who then proceeded to answer it.

"Hey." Tony tried to continue with his speech despite the interruptions though.

"Doesn't matter what you done in the past-"

"Doing my community service."

"Hey-"

"Boring as fuck." Uh oh.

"Excuse me? Hello? I'm still talking here."

"I thought you'd finished." She said. _Course you did_ , Prue thought.

"You see my lips still moving!? That means I'm still talking."

"Ya but you could have been yawning...or chewing." The lanky guy next to her piped up again. Prue giggled. If nothing else community service was going to be entertaining with this guy around. He had turned his head to her again when he heard her giggle and flashed her a cheeky grin that if she wasn't mistaken also had a bit of a lusty leer to it, not so subtly checking her out. Tony looked less than pleased at his sass though.

"End the call." He said to the girl, patience clearly wearing thin. "Hang up!"

"You all right there, weird kid?" Curly haired guy threw out, addressing the pale kid on the end. Tony's attempt to get them to try and think about bettering their lives was quickly descending into chaos. Prudence vaguely heard the girl finally hang up the phone before Curly turned around and made a kissy face at the high strung guy with the cap, who clearly wasn't having it.

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck." Ew. Maybe she should switch places with someone.

"I shouldn't even be here." Curtis finally spoke up. Prudence eyed him for a second. She'd read the papers, he got caught dealing crack or something. Last she had checked, drug dealing was still illegal. He deserved to be here just as must as the rest of them, so Prue wasn't sure what the hell he was complaining about.

Guy with the cap was officially pissed off about the lanky kid with curly hair and had grabbed on to his jumpsuit in a threatening way. To Prue though the effect was sort of the opposite, because for one thing, Curly was about a half head taller and was feigning fear rather mockingly. All in all making for a fairly funny little show.

"Hey! Thats enough-"

"-move to a different group. This isn't going to work for me."

"Erm, wot makes ya think that yer better than os?" That made her head whip back to the chav-ish girl and stare at her is disbelief. Prue had always known that she had grown up a little better off that than the average kid, but nothing could make it more prominent that she was grossly different than the sheer contrast between her and the girl that had just spoken. Because there was no way that _that_ was English.

"What is that accent!?" Prue finally spoke up.

"Is that for real?" Curtis added his 4 cents.

"Wot if yer tryin' to say something then ya." Prudence could hold back her rude comments anymore and kept going.

"Wha- that's….that's just noise." She said with incredulity.

"Are we supposed to be able to understand her?" Curly questioned, looking as gobsmacked as she was. The chav-ish girl clearly wasn't impressed with either of them and flipped them the bird.

"Do ya understand that?" She snapped.

Slightly offended, Prue muttered her next comment loud enough for her to hear. "Well at least she knows some basic sign language."

"Ya think coz you got some posh accent ya can insult me like that." The girl then shot at her.

"Well my "posh accent" certainly makes it easier for people to figure out what the hell I'm saying."

"Oi! She's right." Curly came up behind her and looked down at her with a teasing grin. "That's some fancy talking you're doing. Did you just come from tea with the Queen?"

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"Well it's just that your voice doesn't match your face." His grin got that lusty leer again. "Does that mean the rug doesn't match the drapes as well?"

Prue's mouth dropped open in shock. She gave him a hard smack across the chest and pushed him away from her.

"Ow! Hey, whatcha hitting me for?"

"Prick!"

Curly turned then and threw an arm around the guy with the cap, who already looked ready to blow a gasket. "I think she likes me."

Within seconds the kid with the snapback had launched himself at the guy with the curly hair and was trying to get a grip on him. Curly started to let out a bunch of half hearted yells in protest. Tony the probation worker quickly tried to break them by getting in the middle of them. Despite what the lanky guy had said to her earlier Prudence found herself laughing at the spectacle with the rest of the group.

"Do it man, do it!"

"-fucking pussy man-"

"-put 'em up-"

"-taking the piss-"

"ENOUGH." Tony shouted at them and finally pried them apart. Prudence was still laughing at Curly's overdramatic boxing stance. Like she had thought, he would certainly keep community service interesting. Even if he had questioned the authenticity of her status as a natural blonde.


	2. She really could've left her earrings on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits. And it makes me sad :(**

Chapter 2: She really could've left her earrings on

Painting benches. That's what they were doing. And they were painting them _white_. How boring was that? She honestly could have left her bigger dangly earrings on if this was the peak of physical activity that they'd be doing.

She was currently sharing a bench with the lanky kid, who had eventually identified himself as Nathan, and the chav-ish girl that she had argued with before, who had introduced herself as Kelly. Not exactly the wisest choice considering the rather short past experience she had with both of them, but it was better than the spaz in the cap and the pseudo vampire, who Nathan had dubbed 'weird kid'.

Prue eyed them from her own bench where she was painting only half-assed. The 'weird kid' was meticulous where the kid with the cap was just doing it as fast as possible. In his haste he ducked down to get more paint and nicked his snapback, only noticing it when he came back up.

"Aww, man! There's paint on my cap!" He said getting up. "This is bullshit." He kicked one of the remaining paint cans into the lake and stormed off. The pretty and she knows it girl gave an "ooouu" and Prue snickered. He really was a spaz. The kid knocked over a nearby shopping cart only for it to get in the way of his dramatic exit. She called out.

"Did the shopping cart get dirt on your shoes?" Not her best, but it was enough to get a bigger laugh from the majority of the group. They went back to painting after that until the girl with the bouncy hair, Alisha, gave her name to Curtis and started asking him, well telling him to be honest, about being 'that runner guy'. And then she dropped the bomb on him.

"You screwed up big time." She taunted.

"You noticed, yeah? He answered back with sarcasm and bitterness. "Thanks for reminding me."

"So I'm guessing … shoplifting?" Nathan started their own conversation with Kelly from beside her. "No?"

"Don' act like ya know me, coz ya don'." She said back too him, clearly not looking to share.

"I'm just making conversation. How 'bout you?" He said, turning to her. Prue looked at him. He _was_ sort of cute, in an annoying way. He clearly had a penchant for talking and never stopping. And very little filter when he did talk. "Did you stalk some guy in a band?"

"What?" She asked, incredulous.

"So you're not one of those girls who chase them all over the place just to sleep with them? You know, like they did with the Beatles."

"Are you talking about a groupie?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah! That's the one-"

"No." She glared at him.

"Alright alright, I get it. Touchy." Prue rolled her eyes but relented, not entirely sure why she was filling them in on her arrest.

"I broke into a girl's house. She stole something of mine to get back at me. Set me up. Trashed the house. Police were there within minutes." Kelly almost looked sorry for her then, but she might have imagined it. Nathan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did ya get it back then, wot she stole from ya?" Kelly asked, careful to keep her face neutral.

"No." Prue answered. "Thanks though, for asking. I'm sorry about earlier by the way." Kelly looked a mix between shocked and confused.

"Wot, seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, that was rude of me."

"It's fine, forget it, ya?" Kelly let the corner of her mouth turn up a bit in a halfhearted smile. They were still painting benches, no point in getting all excited.

"I'm Prue by the way." She offered. Nathan raised an eyebrow at her, chuckling.

"Is that short for something?" She let her eyes fall to the ground and then muttered it quietly, embarrassed.

"Prudence." Both Nathan and Kelly started laughing at her.

"Do your parents hate you?" He wondered.

"No! My mum's just… old fashioned." The conversation died again between them for a bit until Nathan spoke up again.

"C'mon, this is our chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips. Brainstorming." He prodded Kelly again. "C'mon, what did you do?"

She kept painting but answered anyway. "This girl called me a slag so I jus' got into a fight."

Nathan shared straight at her and asked her, dead serious, "Was this on the Jeremy Kyle Show?" and Prue laughed.

"No, it was at Argos." Kelly said, not amused.

"You know what you should have done, you should have got one of them little pins they have and-" Que little stabbing motion, "jabbed it in her eye."

Prue and Kelly stared at him, dumbfounded. Was this guy for real? Nathan turned his attention to the pale kid. "What about you, weird kid? Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer."

Nathan held up an imaginary pair of what looked more granny bloomers than panties, just going by the spread of his arms, and mimicked sniffing them.

"I'm not a panty sniffer." The pale kid said. _No_ , Prue thought, _just an axe murderer_. "I'm not a pervert."

Nathan then proceeded to make a vulgar display using his paint brush to pretend to wank off accompanied by some creepy groans.

"I tried to burn someone's house down!" He shouted finally, just to make Nathan stop. The curly haired boy let out this high pitched little laugh in amusement.

Prue heard thunder off in the distance and took a look at the sky, noting its grey colour. Great. They were gonna get rained on. Why were they painting benches again?

"Wot did you do?" Kelly asked Nathan. He seemed to think a bit before answering, leading Prue to believe that whatever was about to come out of his mouth would be another manifestation of what was clearly an overactive imagination.

"Me? I was done for ah… eating some Pic'n'Mix."

What?

"Seriously?" Prue asked.

"That's bullocks." Kelly declared. Nathan was about to answer when he suddenly looked up.

"What is going on with this weather?" Prue raised her head once more to the sky and caught sight of large, dark, angry-looking storm cloud heading there way. Her eyes widened.

"What the heck is that!?" Prue exclaimed.

"How'd that happen?" Tony was back. He pointed over at the paint splatter that had marked up the pavement when the kid with the cap had rage quitted. "You've been here five minutes. It _painting benches_. How'd ya screw that up? You tell me cause I've got _no_ idea."

What happened in the next moment had been the very last thing that Prudence had been expecting.

SMASH! A giant hunk of hail suddenly crashed into the roof of the car that had been just behind the probation worker. They all ducked down from the force of it and Prue and Alisha screamed. The car alarm started to blare.

"Oh Jesus!"

"What's going on?"

They were all staring around in amazement and fear at the damage to the car when Tony exclaimed, "That's my car!"

Prue noted in her peripherals that the 'weird kid' had pulled out his phone and started to record what happening. She probably would have been a bit more concerned if the storm looked like it was showing signs of stopping. Nathan chuckled and said, "Classic!"

Another huge piece of hair smashed down just next to the two of them, showering them with bits of ice and waters. Prue jumped out of the way and ended up colliding with Nathan, the two of them grasping on to each other in fear.

"Oh my god!"

"Okay so I'm a little bit freaked out!" Nathan yelled. They seemed to realize at the same time that they were still holding on the other for dear life and let go awkwardly, jumping apart. The car alarm was still going off in the background, furthering the tension that Prue was feeling.

"What is that?" Alisha yelled. The cloud had nearly doubled in size, spreading faster and darkening the sky. The pale kid was still filming with his arm in the air until another ball of ice crashed into a nearby dumpster and turned it on its side.

"Alright let's go everyone-move!" Tony called to them. The ice was coming down faster now, in large blocks that seemed to be just missing them. Tony waved his arms at them to get them to go. " _Move!_ "

So they ran. Ran with their hands over their heads, screaming as they went.

"RUN!"

The ice was taking out tree branches and destroyed a telephone booth. Their running was scattered, all trying to avoid getting hit by the hail storm they had been caught in.

"Keep going!" Tony kept screaming at them. Her and Alisha were probably the loudest, yelling and screaming whenever the huge hail landed too close to them.

They quickly tried to run up the stairs leading back to the community centre. Curtis got to the doors first, giving them a big yank before yelling, "Shit!". They were locked. "Open it!" He screamed in desperation at Tony.

"What is happening?"

"Open the doors!" Nathan was yelling.

"What is happening!?" Alisha screamed again. Prue was breathing heavy from the run. Panting, in and out.

"Hurry up!" She yelled too.

"C'MON!" Their probation worker was trying to quell them with softer mutterings but nothing he said was gonna calm them down.

"Open the door!"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" That seemed to be the last straw.

"DON'T. SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Tony screamed back at Alisha. He seemed to be starting to say something else when-

CRASH!

Prue and the others were sent flying backwards as white hot pain shot through her straight to her bones. It seemed as if time had stopped, and all she could feel was the sensation that she was burning. A huge bolt of lightning had hit them, hit her. She wanted to keep screaming but was unable to make a sound. Just pain, pain, pain.

And then it was over and they were slamming back into the pavement.

She could hear Curtis moaning. Prue faintly registered that she was lying next to Nathan and Alisha and that Tony's car alarm was still going somewhere in the backround of her head. She tried to get up, lifting her upper body only to let it drop back to the ground when felt how sore she was. The ice was still falling, though in much smaller pieces now.

"I feel really weird." Kelly said. She was the first to sit up. Prue finally rolled over and pulled herself up so she was resting on her elbows.

"That would be the lightning." Curtis said sarcastically.

"We should be dead." The pale kid stated, still looking very scared. Nathan pried himself up and seemed to notice the probation worker also on the ground near the doors. _Looks like he got hit too_ , Prue thought.

"A little reassurance might be nice." Nathan said, also adding in a sarcastic comment, his accent thickening in exhaustion. " 'you're fine.' 'looking good.'"

"Wanker." Was all he said back, although it looked like just spitting out a nasty comment had taken a lot of energy at the way he was trying to get back up again.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked them all in disbelief. He started snapping his fingers at Tony, trying to get his attention. "Hey...Hello!?"

"Shut up." Prue snapped at him, completely done.

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked them, looking a little concerned and very tired.

"We could have died, you dick." Alisha shot at him, clearly still angry about the doors not being opened in time. Kelly it appeared, had more sympathy.

"Are _you_ alright?" She asked him. "You're actin' like a freak." Or maybe not.

"Maybe we should call it a day." The probation worker finally said.

"Maybe we should." Prue repeated, surveying all of them.


	3. Birthday's with Gnocchi

**Disclaimer: Misfits is in no way mine. Which is like, uber depressing.**

Chapter 3: Birthdays with Gnocchi

They all trudged fairly slowly back into the locker room. The boys were quick to change out of their jumpsuits and head back out into the lobby. It was just the three of them left after that, just lingering over make-up and hair.

Prue gazed at the small compact mirror that she'd managed to find in her bag, checking on her eye makeup. Her liner was dark, as were the colours that she had used for shadow, but the actual application was fairly light. Unlike a lot of her friends that she hung out with these days, she tried to take it easy with the eye makeup. Her eyes were one of the few things that she actually liked about her self. They were pretty and bright blue, like the ocean had been when she, her parents and her sister Irene had gone to Portugal on holiday a few years ago.

She snapped the compact closed, satisfied, and adjusted the denim shorts that she had pulled over old black tights before grabbing her pair of worn, black combat boots and pulling them back on her feet.

"Wot'd ya say?" Kelly said. Prue looked up from tying her laces and realized that she was talking to Alisha.

"I didn't say anything." Alisha snapped back. Kelly sort of looked her up and down to make sure she was telling the truth and turned back to the mirror, taking up her hair scraping once more.

 _Geez, does that not hurt?_ Prue thought. _Seems like a lot of work for some chav-y hairstyle._

"What?" Kelly turned around again. Prue was startled when it appeared to be addressing her this time. Lost, Prue just answered with another 'what?'

"I'm not a chav!" Kelly yelled at her.

"I never said you were! What is your problem?" What the heck was she going on about? Freaked out, Prue stood up and slammed her locker, scurrying out of the room.

* * *

"You'd know all about being… mental-Wanker!" Prudence caught the last of what looked to be an interesting conversation via Nathan as she entered the lobby, Alisha right behind her.

"Where's the probation worker?" Prue asked. "Are we just waiting on him?"

"I'm not hanging around for that dickhead." Alisha declared. She then spun on her heel and went for the doors. Prue looked at the others before shrugging and following after her. Wasn't much point in lingering.

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Prue exclaimed. This was the last thing she needed after the day she had just experienced. Sitting there, outside the community centre was the car. Not just any car, but _the_ car. The car her mother had most likely sent to pick her up instead of just driving here herself. Even worse by far, was the appearance of Tom, her mother's driver, leaning against the car. As if a shiny Bentley in broad daylight on this side of town wasn't enough.

Prue took a glance around her at the others wondering if she could book it to the car before they saw, but it was too late. They were already staring at Tom and the car in confusion and interest. Prudence gave a great sigh.

"You really are posh, aren't you?" Alisha said, her eyes wide when she finally put the pieces together.

"I told her not to do this." Prue said, slightly to herself. She quickly hurried to the car, ignoring the looks that the others were still throwing her. Hoping she was out of hearing range, she started to interrogate her mother's chauffeur.

"Tom! What the heck is this? Where's Mum? She said she was just coming to get me herself." His face scrunched up apologetically, which, she supposed, was more emotion than her mother would have conjured for this confrontation.

"Your mother's been called away to Spain, I'm afraid. The Princess of Asturias is holding a dinner party for Children of Poverty and she won't be back until next Wednesday as she'll be off to South Africa shortly thereafter. She said to send you her regards."

Prue was ready to tell him just exactly where he could shove her mother's 'regards' when the back window rolled down and Irene popped her head out in a flash of golden curls.

"Prudence, just get in the car. We're going to Vivaldi's for tea. I'm feeling Gnocchi." Leave it to Irene to brighten her day. If there was one member of their family that she was always happy to see, it was Irene.

Newly fourteen, she was bubbly, cheerful, and everything her sister was no longer. When Prudence had traded her high heels for doc martens and her modestly respectable, but fashionable frocks for band tees and ripped jeans, Irene had been one of the only people who refused to shun her sister. And Prue loved her all the more for it.

"Italian then?" She said with a smile.

"If you don't mind." Irene grinned back. Prue caved and opened the door.

"Slide over. I'm not going all the way around." She turned back to Tom who was holding the door open pleasantly. "Thanks Tom."

"Not a problem, Miss."

"So what's community service like?" Irene asked her as soon as she was settled into the Bentley's soft leather seats. Prue could tell she'd been holding that question in for a while.

"Painful, but I'll survive. Did you see that huge storm too?"

"I did, yeah. I was inside though. They had the whole school on lockdown. Wouldn't let us go outside."

"Does that mean you snuck out anyway?" Prudence asked with an accusing look. Irene looked down at her uniform skirt and picked at an imaginary bit of fluff off it before replying.

"Maybe…"

"Irene! Why would you do that? I was nearly killed today because the group of us got caught in it."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I was just curious. Nothing happened. I didn't even get wet!" Prudence rolled her eyes and turned to the window, watching the dodgy Wertham streets fade as they headed west back into Central London. Within twenty minutes they were arriving at their street in Chelsea and pulling up in front of a large white house of classical architecture and sprawling gardens.

"I thought we were going out for tea?" Prue asked.

"We are." Irene answered. "But I wasn't about to be seen at Vivaldi's in this." She pointed down at her school uniform.

"Course." Prudence had the urge to roll her eyes again but refrained. "I suppose you want me to change too then?"

She could see Irene evaluating her tights that had a catch in them that was getting bigger every time she moved and the fading red in her blonde hair that needed a touch up. "That would be preferable." She finally said. _Only for Irene._

Several hours later, she had a fresh coat of bleach and colour in her hair, returning her to her usual shade of just blonde and had put a deep blue dress on with a pair of plain pumps. Prue loved her sister very much, but she absolutely refused to put on a pair of strappy barely there stilettos ever again. No fancy birthday dinner was worth a sprained ankle and there was no point in trying hide the stupid ASBO on her leg.

The waiter lead them to their table with a flourish after Prue had given their name at the front. She sat at the small table facing her sister and decided to throw her own troubles out the window, despite the fact that she wasn't feeling the greatest herself.

"So," she started, "How does it feel to be fourteen?"

Irene seemed to humour her. "How do you think it feels? You've already done it once."

"Oh c'mon. You're past the unlucky thirteen! It's a good thing." Prue tried to tell her.

Irene had ducked her head down and was staring intently at her menu. "Is it Dad? You're missing him?" Prue asked.

"A bit." She answered. "But Mum too. She's never home anymore. It's my birthday and she's in Spain!"

Prue sighed, she had a feeling that Irene had been holding that in for a while. "I know it sucks. But everyone deals with stuff differently. Mum hates thinking about it, thinking about him. And the house just reminds her of him."

"And us. We remind her of him too. That's why she ignores us."

"Irene-"

"I know. I know, I shouldn't say things like that because she loves us. She doesn't show it very well."

"If I'm treating you to some fancy dinner that I am not only paying for, but dressing up for as well, you're not allowed to be grumpy. Mum's not here. I am."

Irene smiled a bit after that and Prue matched it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, hurry up and order your silly gnocchi's. We've got the entire trilogy of _Lord of the Rings_ waiting for us to watch at home."

* * *

Prue left early the next morning, taking her own car so she wouldn't have to worry about another situation like the one yesterday. She said goodbye to her sister and sent her on her way to school and drove herself back to Wertham for another day spent in an orange jumpsuit. Hopefully no one would steal her car, it wasn't as flashy as the Bentley but hopefully the BMW would fit in inconspicuously. Maybe.

She parked the car and did a quick check in her rear-views, rubbing at the small bit of eyeliner that had somehow made it onto her cheek. Mollified she got out and strolled around to the entrance, passing Nathan crawling out a window on the way.

Wait. What?

Sure enough, it was Nathan trying to maneuver out of a folding window and on to the ground.

"What are you doing?" The boy in question gave a yelp before hitting his head on the folding screen and falling to the ground.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Prudence quickly rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, helping to haul him to his feet.

"Jesus Christ, warn a guy or something next time you decide to just appear."

"Are you alright?" She looked him over, scanning for injuries. The fact that he was the perfect height, which was tough to find for a girl who was already 5'8 ½ was not lost on her. Just an inch or two taller. He wouldn't be straining his neck to kiss her. She shook that thought away and focused back on him. He was smirking at her, clearly thinking that her once over derived from less than innocent intentions.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" She asked. He threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm not doing anything. Though I appreciate the sentiment … Patty? Petunia?" He tried. She rolled her eyes.

"Prudence." She corrected.

"Right! Prudence. Doesn't that mean that you abstain from sex?"

"I'm surprised you have the word 'abstain' in your vocabulary." Prue said back. "What were you doing crawling out the window anyway?"

He seemed to lose momentum of his confidence for a second, her question taking him off guard. She tried again. "Did you like, sneak back in or something?"

"What's it to you anyway?" He finally answered.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just wondering. I mean, if I didn't know better I would say you stayed there last nigh-" She stopped when she saw the look on his face. He was panicked. It appeared that no matter how good Nathan was at coming up with creative insults, he was still a crap liar.

"Nathan, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it. Look, it's my problem, kay?" He flew past her in what was probably embarrassment and jogged over to the front of the centre. Prue watched him as he went and saw how the slumped posture that she had brought about quickly morphed back into his usual swagger. She shook her head. He was something else.

She jogged after him and turned the corner to meet up with the others, stopping once more when something strange popped up in her peripherals.

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

It was written in red paint that still looked fairly fresh, and it's not like the words had been there yesterday. Prue was getting a really weird feeling from it.

"This is a joke." Curtis exclaimed. He turned on the rest of them. "Did one of you do this?"

"Don' look at me, coz I didn't do it." Kelly said defensively, though no one was blaming her.

"I'll tell you who did it. It's that banksy prick." Nathan told them. Prue lifted a meticulous eyebrow. Unfortunately he was right. The kid with the cap was the most likely suspect. And he was nowhere to be seen.

"There's a hidden meaning." He went on. "It's like that monkey policeman with a banana in a Tescos bag." Of course that was it. Why on earth would anyone think otherwise? Nathan had pulled the pseudo vampire, who she still didn't know the name of, a little closer and Prudence could just see how uncomfortable he was feeling.

"Or, you know, someone just wants to kill us." She said sarcastically.

"Why would anybody wan' to kill os?" Kelly turned to her. Prue made a 'who knows?' gesture, not wanting to bring down Kelly's wrath against her again if she said something else.

"Right. C'mon, you lot. Let's get changed." Tony came over to them and prodded.

"Have you seen this?" Curtis exclaimed again, still gobsmacked. "Some one's takin' the piss."

"Yeah it's terrible isn't it?" Tony said back. His tone suggested that he was disappointed it was there but that it was possibly something he saw often. Prue felt sort of bad then, their little group hadn't treated him all that nicely, and he'd really done nothing wrong but try to help them. Oops. "All this anti-social behaviour."

"Oh, is he having a dig at us?" Nathan taunted, cigarette obscuring his words. The familiar sound of what Prue now knew to Alisha's mobile rang out and it was like something in the probation worker snapped.

"RIGHT! All of you, just gimme your phone. No one's making any more calls today. Now. C'mon." So much for feeling bad for this prick.

Alisha was not having it. "Are you allowed to take our phones?"

She then took a picture of him with a taunting smile on her face that Prudence knew had been perfected long ago. Tony swiped the phone out her hand and she laughed at him. He came down the line of them, taking their mobiles with him. When he got to Pruedence she couldn't help but protest, employing her former self and widening her eyes just a bit, trying to be innocent as possible.

"Sir, my Mum's out of the country. I've got to be able to reach my sister in case she needs me." She felt pathetic at her beggars tone. He stared at her for a second, possibly considering it.

"How old's your sister?" Shoot. She really did need to be able to contact Irene, but this was clearly gonna backfire. She sucked at lying to anyone in authority that wasn't her mother. It would just eat at her the rest of the day. She wasn't that person anymore.

"Fourteen." She finally mumbled, brandishing her fancy touch screen phone.

"That's what I thought. She'll be fine." He said, not impressed. He took her mobile and moved on.

"I'm expecting a call from my Mum." Nathan tried as well. Tony was already displeased due to her own performance and whipped the phone out of Nathan's hand. "Okay take a message." He relented.

They all sped past him to the entrance of the community centre, Kelly muttering a 'wanker' as she passed. Prue suddenly felt a SMACK on her arse and she whirled around and came face to face with Nathan who was holding his hands in the air in mock surrender and a look of innocence. She gave him a shove. "You twat!"

He cackled and ran ahead. Great. She seemed to be Nathan's new favourite person to harass. It was gonna be a long day.


	4. Barcardi is the way to a girl's fanny

**Disclaimer: There was once a time when I could call Misfits mine. In my dreams, last night :(**

Chapter 4: Bacardi Breezers are the way to a girl's fanny.

"Is he allowed to take our phones? Probably using them to call one of those sex lines." Nathan stated. Prue and Alisha both giggled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Prue said from her spot at the mirror next to Alisha.

"Oh I would." He lifted his eyebrows jokingly at her and she chuckled. Que lusty look again.

"Those sex lines will eat your credits." Curtis piped up.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Prue threw at him.

"You're hilarious." He deadpanned.

"And I know it."

"You've got jokes today!" Nathan shot back at her. Eh, why not? It wouldn't hurt anybody if she encouraged him a little. She gave him a flirty smile and winked. His own smile widened. Dear God. She was creating a monster. "You know I bet he's out filming stuff on our phones. Naked."

He wandered closer to her, leaning in and leering. "Masterbating."

"Ugh." She shoved him to the side. "That's disgusting. I don't even wanna hear about him like that, much less visualize it." He laughed at her and striped his shirt off. Well he certainly wasn't shy. She couldn't help but peek a bit. He was definitely thin, but she could still see faint lines of muscle on his torso. One thing was for sure, there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. He continued to fiddle with something in his pockets while his jumpsuit hung low, leaving a view of his boxer-briefs underneath.

Prue lifted her eyes away before she got caught, going back to the braids she was putting into her hair. Alisha lit up a cigarette next to her and she let the scent of it sooth her. She'd tried to quit a while back but had given up when she realized it pissed off her Mum more than her new wardrobe did.

"D'you want some of this?" She offered the lit fag to her.

"That'd be great, yeah. Meant to get a pack on the way in. Forgot." Alisha passed it to her and she took a drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs before exhaling.

"Give it here." Nathan swiped the thing out her hand walked away. She stomped after him, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a bucket.

* * *

This was beyond stupid, in Kelly's opinion. They were currently scrubbing away at the red threatening writing on the wall and she was absolutely done. They'd barely started. The slut with the curly hair wasn't even doing anything, just tanning. Nathan, the twat, looked lost in thought and the girl next to her, Prue, was sort of pathetically trying to clean the wall with the little strength she had.

 _She can't throw me out! She's my mum._

What?

That was Nathan's voice. In _her_ head. Fuck, this was like last night all over again. What the fuck was going on?

Kelly couldn't imagine anyone being able to live with Nathan for more than a day. If his Mum had actually booted him, she didn't find it that hard to believe.

 _I'm homeless. That is so embarrassing._

There it was again! She can be the only one feeling this. "Y'know after the storm, did an'of yous feel like dead weird?"

"Yeah!" Nathan turned to her. "I had a strange tingling sensation in my anus."

"Oh, God. How do you come up with this stuff?" Prue asked him, abandoning her part of the wall.

"What makes you think I'm making this up?" The blonde gave him a look that clearly said 'really?' and he just sort of smiled tauntingly a her. She went back to the wall.

 _I should say something._

This time it was the boy next to her… Simon? So she wasn't the only one?

"Did yah feel weird?" She stared him down.

"What, you don't to hear about my anus?" Nathan called to her.

She vaguely heard Prudence scold him. "Oh shut up."

"Do you really need to ask the question?" Curtis bit at him.

"Something happened." Simon finally said.

"What?" Nathan yelled at him.

Pruedence shoved him slightly away from her. "Ugh, that was my ear, you prick!"

"Squeek up." He taunted the pale boy. Kelly rolled her eyes but listened in, curious.

"Something happened to me."

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan questioned and then sang out, "Hiiiiigh fiiive-"

"Shuddup!" Kelly yelled at him, she was so done with this idiot. There was no turning him off.

"Wha- what was it?" She turned back to Simon, careful to keep her tone softer. She noticed Prue looking on in faint interest as well.

Simon swallowed at all the attention and then finally muttered, "It's nothing."

Great. The prick had scared him off.

 _Would I? I think I would._ That was Nathan's voice again. Kelly looked back at him to find that he was unsuccessfully trying to be subtle about checking out Prudence's bum.

 _Bet her tits are as perky as that arse of hers._

Good god. She didn't want to hear this. Kelly grimaced in disgust. She focused in on the blonde instead and found that her thoughts were a little more G rated at least.

 _He's totally checking me out, isn't he? God he's such a twat. A cute twat. Ugh. What is wrong with me?_

Jesus. These two were a ticking time bomb and she certainly did not want to be around when it finally exploded.

 _What if he thinks my tits are too small? I mean, they're not bad but they're not big and globe-ish like Kelly's._

Excuse me? What they hell was 'globe-ish' supposed to mean? Kelly couldn't hold back the shove that she directed at Prudence for the insult to her bust and sent her flying into Nathan with an indignant 'Hey!'.

"What they heck was that for!?" The blonde yelled at her. But Kelly was already charging away. Fucking hell, what was with this? Why were everybody's thoughts in her head?

* * *

"It's a shame more women don't commit crime." Nathan spoke as he and Curtis started a game of foosball. "Why is that? Cause the way I see it, we've been rather blessed. Our numbers have evened out."

"How's that?" Curtis was almost afraid to ask, but why not?

"There's three of us, and three of them. So no one has to go without."

Simon looked up at the two of them, "There _was_ four of us."

Nathan turned incredulous eyes on him, "I'm talking about gettin' laid." He went back to Curtis, "So how we gonna do this man?"

"Do what?" Curtis asked, confused.

"Divide them up. 'Cause I gotta tell ya, the one with all the frizzy hair? I don't see me and her gettin' it on."

Curtis laughed at him. This kid was crazy. "Why? Because she's beautiful?"

"No, because she'd be way too much effort. She looks seriously high maintenance man! You'd have to treat her really well-" He made a horse-like noise of dismissal. "But that other one, the blonde-" Nathan started to snap his fingers, trying to come up with her name. Portia?

"Prudence." Simon offered, still watching in slight horror.

"Whatever. Couple 'a Bacardi Breezers man, I reckon she'll be good to go. Gotta wonder what else she's got pierced. I can dig that. That's hot. That whole punk grungy thing she's got goin' on… " He wiggled his eyebrows at them. Curtis shook his head. Prudence may dress like she'd just come back from a Black Sabbath concert, but it was clear from her exit yesterday that she came from serious money. If anything, Prudence was 'higher maintenance' than Alisha was, not that he would be telling Nathan that. His attempts to woo the blonde would probably be fairly entertaining.

"And the girls, like, do they have a say in this?" He finally asked the Irishman.

"A group of young people doing mindless shit all day, face it man! It's gonna happen. It always does. It's biology. Or physics. One o' those."

It was quiet for a moment as Nathan looked strangely contemplative.

"So do we have a deal?" He said, spitting into his hand and offering it to Curtis.

"No." Curtis said, straight faced and sort of disgusted.

"Fine then," Nathan retracted his hand and rubbed it on his already dirty jumpsuit. "Maybe I'll just take both of them. Bottle of tequila later and we can add in the other one with the ponytail."

"Kelly." Simon interjected again.

Curtis scoffed, "Yeah, I see that happenin'."

"Yeah you will see it. And then you'll be sorry you didn't accept the deal. And then who's laughin'." He pointed at himself and then switched to a dramatic whisper. "Me."

Nathan clipped the foosball table and then marched off, leaving a baffled Curtis and Simon in his wake. Curtis leaned over to Simon and asked, "What did 'e get done for?"

"He said it was for eating some Pic'n'Mix."

* * *

Prudence was following Alisha to the lobby when she heard the sound of what she assumed was the sound of some idiot smashing something against the wall.

Well, she was pretty close. Rounding the corner she spied Nathan nearly assaulting the vending machine. He continued until the sound of a can dropping into the bottom was heard and Prudence wanted to sigh in relief at the silence it brought. She rolled her eyes instead and took a seat at one of the couches that sat diagonal to the one Alisha had taken.

"When I was in Sixth Form you came to my school. You gave this big talk about all your medals and athletics…" Well, she knew where this was going. Alisha was apparently still trying to get a rise out of Curtis. Nathan had meanwhile plopped himself into a wheelchair and rolled himself over.

"So I guessing you're not going to the Olympics." Nathan taunted. Prue could practically see the glee he was holding back.

"Funny."

"I heard he was dealing crack." Alisha piped up.

"Yeah that's what I heard." Prue said.

Curtis was not looking too happy with this assessment. "What? I wasn't dealing crack!"

"No no no, papers said it was steroids." Nathan corrected them.

"Well of course the papers are gonna tell you it was steroids, they're always looking to make things more dramatic." Prue argued.

"That stuff will shrivel your dick." Alisha said while reclining herself on her couch.

"I'm not on steroids. I'm not a cheat. That stuff in the papers was bullshit." He finished, looking at Prue.

"You gonna tell us what it was then?" Prue said softly, not wanting to anger him more. "So we don't have to make anymore assumptions?"

He surveyed them all, before finally speaking. "Got caught with a little bit of coke. Alright? I messed up one time."

Alisha snorted, "No one gets community service for possession."

"Did you piss of the judge or something?" Prue wondered.

Curtis blew out a gust of air. "If it was anyone else, they would have got a caution. I get 200 hours of community service and a 2 year ban from athletics. They said, because of my profile, they needed to send a message." He looked down at the ground, and Prue felt awful. Curtis had essentially ruined his future in one mistake.

"You let yourself down." Dear god. Nathan just wouldn't drop it. Alisha cackled slightly from her spot on the couch and Prue shook her head. This was going nowhere good. "You let the kids down, you let your parents down-"

"SHUT UP!" Curtis launched himself from the wall into Nathan in the wheelchair. "You fucker, all I ever did was train! You don' know nothing!"

"Stop it!" Prue got up and pushed herself between them, grabbing ahold of Curtis and pushing him back. "He's just being a twat. Let it go. He's trying to rile you up."

Curtis was still breathing angrily at her. "You can't hit someone in a wheelchair." Nathan gasped and Curtis looked like he wanted to jump on him again, moving forward. Prue put a hand on his chest. He looked down at her and she gave him her best scolding mother-look in return. He huffed and spun around. It was awkwardly quiet for a bit before Alisha spoke up.

"D'you wanna know what I got done for?"


	5. Green Hair

**This one's a little little longer than the others I've posted so far, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Perhaps if I asked really nicely Santa would get me ownership of Misfits for Christmas.**

Chapter 5: Green Hair

Despite telling Alisha that they really didn't care about what she had done to land herself in community service with the rest of them, she decided to tell them anyway. In very vivid detail.

"Me and my mate Chloe were having cocktails in this bar, yeah. She's hasslin' me cause she wants to go to this party…" Alisha went on to describe a whole heck of drama that apparently went down within her little social circle.

"So, we get in my car, I drive us to the party," She chuckles, "We go into one of the rooms, yeah. Jack's not doing Lucy, he's doing Ellie, she is a _proper_ slut. Chloe _freaks_." Prudence was very unsure at what this had to do with Alisha getting arrested.

"I'm driving us back into town, Chloe's all like, 'ughhh, I feel sick', _uh huh_ , don't puke in my car, do _not_ puke in my car. So then the police pull us over, I'm already banned from drivin' so I am, like, _fuck_."

Alisha held the water bottle in her hand up, "This cop yeah," she smiles, "He hands me the breathalyzer and I'm like, do I suck? Or… blow?"

Alisha then proceeded to do something very weird but slightly hot, if Prue was completely honest.

She took the water bottle that she held and very slowly started to lick it, putting it in her mouth and very clearly mimicking exactly just what she had done to that poor piece of police equipment.

"It's insane, I'm totally workin' it, yeah?" Prudence wanted to shift in her seat but feared the repercussions of what would happen if the guys caught sight. She was straight. She knew that. Then why was she feeling so horny over Alisha's little performance?

She took the bottle back into her mouth and performed the same action for a longer duration of time and Prue was sure that her face was showing a look similar to the others guys.

"So I'm not sure if this cop is gay or what but," she finally said. "He tells me I'm four times over the limit. It's bullshit. Didn't even wanna go to the party."

There was a sudden crash from behind them as Kelly came sprawling into the room, panicked. She fell onto the floor in front of them. " 'e's tryin'a kill os!" She yelled at them.

"Nice entrance," Nathan laughed. "Very dramatic."

"The probation worka's gone mental, 'e's just attacked me." Prudence wanted to laugh at her with Nathan but for some reason she was suddenly feeling panicked as well. She couldn't understand it. "Somethin' really weird is 'appening. I'm 'earing these voices in ma head. It's like I can hear wot people are thinkin'."

Wait.

What?

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha shot at her, clearly thinking that she was full of it.

"It's the storm! The lightnin' 'as done somthin' to os!"

"Look, Kelly, just calm down." Prudence tried to tell her. The storm had certainly done _something_ to her. To her slight shock however the girl seemed to soften a bit, shoulders losing a bit of the tension they had held.

"If you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinkin' right now?" Nathan asked her.

"You think it's bullshit." Kelly yelled back at him, tensing up again in frustration.

"Course I think it's bullshit. You don't need to be a mind-reader to know that." Kelly sneered at him, annoyed, before looking down.

"Why you in'a wheelchair?" She asked him.

"It was the storm!" He exclaimed with false tragedy, though it looked like it had fooled Kelly. "The strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body and now? I can't feel my legs."

"I'm serious!"

"Ow! Jesus." Nathan exclaimed when she hit him and Prue rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis questioned Kelly.

"Yeah, this sounds like complete shit." Alisha stated, still skeptical.

"HE'S OUT THERE AND HE CHASED ME!" Kelly screamed back. It was silent for a moment before the pale kid, who's name Prudence had _finally_ learned was Simon, spoke up.

"Something's happened to me too." Prue's eyes widened. What? This was getting more stupid by the second.

"Did you pop your cherry? Aww, we're all very happy for you." Nathan interjected, still in his wheelchair.

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room… I was invisible. I turned invisible." Ha! _Yeah okay_ , Prue thought sarcastically. _And I can see the future_.

"So she's psychic and you can turn invisible." Curtis scoffed. "That seems likely."

"Yeah, did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan interrogated.

"You were all there." Simon insisted.

"Does anyone else want to announce they've suddenly developed some sort of a power overnight?" Prue asked sarcastically. "Because I think we might have noticed if you just vanished into thin air."

"You didn't! I was standing right there. You couldn't see me." He finished lamely.

"Alright!" Nathan said as he wheeled himself over to Simon. "Go on then, do it! Turn invisible."

Simon let his head fall back and then started to concentrate very hard. He let out a few straining noises and Prue wasn't sure if he was going to cause a blood vessel to burst.

"Oh my god!" Nathan said in false shock. "He's disappeared!"

The pale boy started to wave his hand in front of Nathan's face and Prudence wanted to smack her head on a table. The poor boy had clearly fallen right into the trap of Nathan's joke. "Can you see me?"

"No." Nathan said, still playing along. The spell was broken however when the Irishman threw a now empty can and it hit Simon in the head rather accurately. "You're invisible! You two are hilarious, really! Keep taking that medication."

Nathan wheeled his wheelchair around again and headed for the door. Kelly grabbed him by the wheels. "Don' go out there, 'e will kill ya!" She yelled at him.

"Course he will, 'cause he's such a badass-"

"Don'-"

"She's telling the truth!" Curtis yelled. Their heads all whipped to look at him, Nathan's face taking on another gleeful look.

"And you know this how? I suppose you're psychic now too?"

"All this," He started, "It's already happened once. I open the door, the probation worker, he killed you." Curtis said, pointing at Kelly. "You were right there. You were dead. Everything froze. You were all just standin' there. Time went backwards!"

"What are you saying? What? You turned back time?" Alisha asked, again skeptical.

Nathan finally stood up, "This just gets better by the second."

"Everything happened again. Exactly the same. DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" He yelled, trying to stop the boy with the curly hair.

"Nathan, maybe we should listen to them!" Prue finally burst out. "I mean, how would they fake all this?"

All he gave her back was a look that said 'are you serious?' before continuing to the door.

"No!" Curtis yelled.

Nathan opened the door just a tad before slamming it shut once more. "He's right! The probation worker's gone mental!"

"AAARRRGGG!" The probation worker slammed into the door and Prudence let out a piercing scream. They all huddled in together away from the door. Alisha tried to reassure them.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth! That stuff makes you crazy-"

"Oh shut up Alisha! We have to figure out how to get out of here." Prue exclaimed, her tone borderline hysterical. Alisha turned around to spit some insult in her face but stopped when she caught sight of the other girl.

"Your hair is fucking green!" She yelled.

"What?" Prue asked, boggled. Everyone else seemed to turn to look at her before their eyes all widened as well.

"Oh my god!" Kelly said. "It is."

Prudence grabbed the ponytail keeping her hair in it's braid and yanked it out, panicking. Sure enough, dark green tendrils of hair fell around her face and she stared at them in shock. Then, right before her very eyes the dark green faded into a turquoise blue.

"What the hell is happening to me!?" She screamed at the others. They only looked at her in bafflement before there was another loud grunt from the probation worker on the other side of the door. Simon turned to them with his strange eyes very wide.

"He wrote it. 'I'm going to kill you', he wrote it!" He said in horror.

"What did I say!? I said there was a hidden meaning." Nathan said. If she wasn't so terrified still Prue would have rolled her eyes. "Or not." Nathan relented.

Kelly turned to Alisha, "Did anyfing 'appen to you?".

"No." Alisha whined. "We should call the police."

"He took out phones. He's got all our phones." Simon said, the voice of the grim truth once more.

"It stopped." Curtis blurted. They all looked at the door before realizing that he was right. Prue let the silence calm her and she faintly noticed her hair lightening back to blonde.

"You dickhead!" Alisha yelled at Kelly suddenly. "Why did you come back here!? You should have gone for help."

"Wot do you know bitch!?"

"Oh shut up, you chav." Alisha signed in annoyance.

"You call me a chav one more time I'll kick you so 'ard in the cunt your mum'll feel it." And this was why Prudence was still slightly afraid of Kelly. She'd never been much of a 'tough girl', always having been better at just throwing words at someone than a glass bottle.

"Her mum'll feel it? How does that work?" Nathan leaned over to her and whispered not quiet enough for him to go unheard. Prue sent him a glare, he really wasn't helping.

" 'e tried to kill meh. I came back 'ere and I could'a left ya! I'm sick of every single one of ya judgin' me, you can'all fuck off!" Kelly declared.

"Whatever. I'm gettin' out of here." Alisha called making for the hallway. She made a good point, every second they spent yelling at each other was one wasted for trying to escape the murderous rampage that their probation worker had replaced his day job with.

"C'mon! Out the back way." Nathan told them, following her. They all ran after Alisha.

Kelly muttered a "For fucks sake." before following them as well.

Prue chased after Nathan, turning the corner right behind him only to crash into him when he slid on something and lost his balance, sending the both of them crashing to the community centre floor. Nathan let out an 'oomph' as she landed on top of him.

"Sorry!" She wheezed and he just groaned in reply. She brought herself to all fours, lifting off him only to feel something slimy substance coat her hands. They both looked down at themselves in wonderment.

"Is tha' blood!?" Kelly yelled.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan exclaimed before he scurried to his feet. He baffled Prue slightly when he pulled her up too but it quickly disappeared when he started to rub the blood from his hand onto her jumpsuit. "Jesus Christ!"

"Don't rub it on me!" Prue shrieked. The group watched in amazement as her hair changed from blonde to another colour again, this time a bright magenta.

"Get it off _me_ , then!" He yelled back at her.

Their protests died out when they caught sight of more blood on the floor. A trail that barring the disturbance their bodies had left in it, made a very clear trail to one of the lockers in front of them. Slowly, Curtis moved closer to the locker that was now oozing the dark red substance and pulled it open in one quick yank. Prue and Alisha let out more ear drum smashing screams while the rest of the group let out their own yells of alarment at the corpse that popped out of the locker. It was the kid with the cap, whose name Prue had never actually learned, and he was very clearly dead.

"It's Gary." Simon muttered after the initial terror had passed. Prue pushed a strand of her now dark teal hair out of her eyes and moved in closer to him and Nathan, as if they would offer her some sort of protection from this fiasco.

"Oh. I had wondered what happened to him." Said Nathan, his voice shaky as she was feeling. Alisha let out a shuttering breath of her own.

"He's gonna kill us." She realised.

"Turn back time. Stop this happening!" Nathan accused Curtis suddenly, like it was all his fault.

"I don't know how it works!" He defended.

"That's great. That's really useful." Nathan shot back at him sarcastically.

"Nathan!" Prudence scolded him. She put a hand his arm and he seemed to stiffen for a second before his shoulders drooped and he relaxed, all tension flying from his body. He looked at her and weirdly gave her an easy grin, like they hadn't just found the dead body of one of the kids on community service with them. She furrowed her eyebrows and removed her hand. Like she had just snapped her fingers to bring him out of a hypnotic sleep his posture shot back up and his eyes went wild once more.

"The hell did you just do to me?" He questioned her. She looked down at herself in confusion.

"I've no idea. I..I-" She stuttered.

"Well start explaining because that was some freaky shit you just pulled! One second I'm contemplating how royally fucked we are and the next it's like I've just had a fucking massage from a five star hotel! What was that?"

"I don't know! I just wanted you to cool it! You were throwing the blame at people when that's the last thing we need at the moment."

"It's your emotions." Simon blurted. They all turned to him in confusion.

"Wot ya on a about?" Kelly asked.

"Your emotions." He said again, looking directly at Prudence. "That's why your hair keeps changing. The colours represent your emotions. And what you just did now, you-you calmed him! You can probably control the emotions of others. You're an empath!"

"A what?" Prudence asked stupidly. "Does that mean my hair's gonna keep doing this?"

Curtis rolled his eyes at her vanity. He turned to Alisha who was still staring at the body of Gary. "C'mon. Don't look at him."

He grabbed her hand then released a huge gasp exclaiming, "I've got to have sex with you right now!"

Wait.

What the hell?

Their eyes all snapped over to the young athlete as he continued to accost Alisha and Prue felt a wave of the most intense lust she had ever felt suddenly go through her. God she just wanted to run her hands through Alisha's fluffy hair and caress her soft looking breasts and press kisses into her-

Prue's haze was broken when Alisha finally managed to push Curtis away with a "Get off me you freak!" and the lust faded into nothing.

The boy pulled back exclaiming, "What?".

Alisha went to slap him but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist once more and then the lust was back. Prue had seen it coming this time, and tried to prepare herself for the onslaught of Curtis' desire but to no avail. She found herself once more becoming distracted by wanting to bone Alisha. When she had no cock to speak of.

When Curtis came back to earth a second time he was looking at them with confusion once more, "What'd I do?"

"Er, you said you wos gonna shag 'er." Said Kelly, clearly done with each and everyone of them.

"And you were getting your chap out." Nathan added.

"I don't really know all that much about what the hell being an empath means," Prue addressed Curtis, still in a bit of shock herself, "But whatever I was getting from you a second ago was like, pure hornyness."

"It was when you were touching her." Simon brought up. He seemed to be full of answers today, Prue thought. Alisha stared back at all of them weirdly before looking down at her own hands like they had gone the same route as Prue's hair and had suddenly started changing colours. As if the two times she had already touched Curtis wasn't enough to confirm it to her, she shot her hand out and touched Simon, veins popping out at the sudden intrusion to his common sense and the now familiar wave of lust for Alisha came at her again, this time from poor awkward Simon.

"I'm so hard for you! I wanna rip your clothes off and piss on your tits!" Alisha let out a yelp and let him go.

"What is happening to me!?"

"You sick bastard!" Nathan called to Simon and surprisingly enough Prudence was in total agreement. She moved back a few steps back, thoroughly grossed out, and noted her blonde brightening once again into a foreign colour. Purple must mean disgust then, she thought. Pissing on her tits? What was Simon on?

SMASH! The windows of glass shattered behind them and they all spun around with fear to see the probation worker crash onto the floor in front of them. Prudence screamed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour alone and there was a mad scattering of the group before CLANG! Kelly brought a paint can down over the probation worker's head. It went very silent after that. The only thing heard was the group's heavy breathing and Prudence's quiet whimpering. She wanted to go home and crawl under the covers and just forget about this horrible day.

Nathan surprised her slightly by pulling her into his side when she released another terrified whimper at the probation worker stirring on the ground before finally dropping, ceasing movement. "What did you do?" He asked Kelly, nearly whispering and the quietest anyone had heard him yet.

"Is he dead?" Alisha ventured.

Nathan, always willing to offer a bit of sarcasm for comfort, secured him arm around Prue's waist a little more before replying, "Well I'm no doctor but...see the way his head's caved in like that?"

Prue groaned, nauseated. She buried her head into Nathan's shoulder, taking away her view of the image that would be the icing on the cake of her nightmares tonight. She was past caring how much of a twat Nathan was at this point. As much of a dick as acted, he was probably the closest she had to a friend in this motley bunch of young offenders if she was completely honest.

Nathan jumped when the probation worker shot up again and grabbed Kelly's leg. Prue screamed once more and switched her position to behind Nathan, fully ready to take responsibility for being a total coward. In the back of her mind she was building up her defence that she couldn't help it, that she was not only feeling her own fear but everyone else's as well.

Unfortunately she was too tall for Nathan to completely block her sight and therefore had courtside tickets to watch as Kelly stamped in the probation worker's head, over and over, punctuating each time her foot came down with her words.

"I. AM. NOT. A. CHAV!"

"That should do it." Nathan finally said, echoing all of their horrified feelings. His hands had moved to his curls, pulling at them in frustration.

"You killed our probation worker!" Alisha exclaimed.

"It's not like she had a choice." Prue defended weakly, still scared that large man called Tony was gonna pop up once more to try and kill them.

"This is very, very bad." Nathan then said and she whimpered again.

"I feel sick." Alisha added, having been staring at the body. Prue had already ducked her head down against Nathan's back, ready to hide from everything once again.

" 'e would have killed os!" Kelly screeched at them.

"Let's call the police." Curtis blurted. "It was self defence!"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah he's right. We show 'em the dead boy in the locker, they'll do some CSI shit and figure it all out."

"They won't believe os!" Kelly despaired. Prue finally came out of her hiding place of Nathan's back after calming down a bit more.

"C'mon, half the crap you see on those crime shows is bullshit." She groaned. "Dusting the whole community centre for fingerprints isn't gonna tell them that we're innocent, we've mucked the whole place up! We've probably already compromised the whole scene."

"Then we'll tell them the truth!" Curtis bargained. "We stick to our story!"

"And wot's that story!? That 'e can turn invisible and 'e can turn back time?" Kelly asked in disbelief. "It doesn't matta' wot we tell them. They'll say we're lyin'. They'll say dat we killed 'em both. They'll never believe ya, not anymore!"

Kelly's truth rang through the room and Prue wanted to cover her ears like a toddler and cry. What were they gonna do?

"If there's no body, there's no crime." Simon suddenly declared. They all turned to him, as if almost forgetting he was there. "We should bury them under the flyover."

"Yeah? How do we do that? Someone's gonna see us." Alisha said negatively.

"N'n'n'n'no." Nathan finally spoke. "We give 'em a quickly little-" He gestured to the bodies and motioned scrubbing with his hands, adding a whistle for embellishment, as Nathan was wont to do. "Right? We put them in those wheelchairs, we wheel them up there, and if anyone see's us we're just a couple of young offenders taking some specials for a walk in the sunshine."

"Brilliant." Prue breathed in amazement. That could actually work, she thought. Her hair changed to a light celery green, as if in agreement.


	6. Dirt is gross and so is daddy cool

**Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits, which makes Prue's hair go indigo in sadness :(**

Chapter 6:Dirt is gross and so is daddy cool

Prudence was not a dirt person. Call her prissy, fine. But dirt and everything that wriggled around in it was gross. Which was why she was trying very hard not to show her utter loathing for the task of burying the bodies that they were trying to accomplish. But of course, that was impossible because her hair so graciously showed them anyway.

Currently her once blonde strands had taken up a deep violet colour that she was not a fan of. Considering the only situations in which it seemed to turn that colour were less than attractive, Prue figured her new found dislike of purple was rather justified.

After Curtis had deemed their hole large and deep enough for the two bodies they unceremoniously dumped both of them in. Prue turned away and dropped her shovel as soon as they were both out of the wheelchairs.

"Pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO." Nathan commented. Prue figured he was trying to fill the silence. She was slowly noticing more about her so called "power" the longer she was aware of it. If she focused in on how one particular person was feeling it would sort of drown the others out a bit. She was getting disgust from everyone, but Nathan had suddenly shifted to more of an awkward presence.

"We don' tell anyone about this yeah? About the storm or wot it did to os, or anyfing." Kelly declared strongly. Prue swallowed, the other girl had a point. Breaking and entering was one thing, but murder? That would be serious jail time. If a girl like Kelly was concerned about lasting in prison, the Prudence had an ever bigger reason to be scared.

"We just buried our probation worker, we don't need to be drawing any attention to ourselves." Nathan added. He seemed to be full of good ideas lately. Maybe the twattish behavior was a front he put up?

"Yeah." Prudence threw out. "We need to just go about our community service and act like everything's normal."

"I don't want anyone to know." Alisha insisted, starting to shovel dirt back into the hole. "I cannot be a freak."

"Wot 'bout you?" Kelly pointed a finger at Curtis. He stared at them for a moment, and hesitation poured out of him, setting off alarm bells in Prue's head.

"You're a part of this too," She tried to tell him, maybe sway him. He couldn't turn them in, he just couldn't. Not after all this dirt.

"There's no going back now man." Said Nathan, shaking his head. "You're just as screwed as the rest of us. You're black _and_ famous, you're probably more screwed."

"I shouldn't even be here." Curtis finally spat. Prue wanted to scream at him. Tell him all the things she hated about their current situation. Like how she would love to have stopped Tami from stealing the necklace her father had given her. Would loved to have stopped her from blackmailing Geoffrey to falsely tell Prudence where it was and when exactly she should go get it. Would love to have been able to change the fact that when she had pried the lock off Tami's bedroom window and crawled inside the house that it hadn't already looked like it had been nuked by accident instead of Hiroshima. Would love to have smacked the smug look off Tami's face when the cops searched her for the very same necklace that the other girl had told them they would find. Did Curtis think he was the only one who'd got dealt a crappy hand? Prue's ex-best friend had basically re-enacted Titanic for the cops, declaring that the blonde had stolen her "precious grandmother's pearl necklace" and that it "meant _so_ much" to her, which was bullshit. Tami's grandmother was a batty old woman who shouted at the telly to pass her the turnips.

But she kept silent. Now wasn't the time to start a screaming match. Nathan was right after all, they had to lay low.

"Jus' then, when they were touching ya. 'ow were ya doing tha'?" Kelly changed to subject, bring up Alisha's earlier discovery of her strange ability.

"Don't know." Alisha sighed back. The girl was clearly over all of the crap that had just transpired. Prue didn't blame her for that.

"Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?" Nathan couldn't resist the urge to taunt Simon. "It's probably best to keep that between you and your internet service provider."

Despite it all, the bodies they were currently covering with dirt, and the mess of a situation they were in, Prue couldn't help it. She giggled.

"That's messed up." She added. Nathan gave her a grin and they continued to shovel dirt, giggling, just the two of them, while the others gave them annoyed looks. Prue might have cared a year ago about their gazes, but there was just far too much dirt for her not to take a bit of pleasure from something small to cheer her up.

"So hold up. All of you have some special power. All of you can do something except me. _He_ can do something," Nathan exclaimed pointing at Simon. " _He_ can do something and I can't. That's ridiculous. Look at him. How does that make any sense?"

Wait.

Oh yeah. He was right. Simon turned invisible, Curtis turned back time, Kelly read minds, Alisha could do… whatever the hell her touchy feely rapist making power was and Prue was an empath. Of sorts. She still wasn't sure what that word really meant.

But Nathan was still… Nathan. Nothing weird had happened to him. He was still as twatish as the day she met him. Which admittedly was yesterday.

"Maybe you can do something. You just haven't found out what it is yet." Simon offered. It seemed to mollify Nathan.

"Yeah… yeah! Right. What if-what if I can't feel pain? OWW!" Kelly was clearly not impressed with Nathan's train of conversation. She had given the curly haired boy a good smack to the side of the head.

"Did ya feel tha'?" She shot at him.

"Stop hitting me!" He whined clutching his head. Prue sighed. These two were gonna make it a long 200 hours.

* * *

When she got home that night she was alone. Her mum was probably on her way to Johannesburg by now and Irene was out. Prue had let her stay at a friend's for the night, not ready to try and explain why her hair was fluctuating colours like a bowl of Fruit Loops when her emotions ran away from her.

She'd spent the majority of the night trying to avoid sleep by attempting to change the colours on demand. She had little luck, they didn't want to seem to come out unless her feelings were genuine, as even when she made herself cry for no reason the was no change from her original blonde.

The only change she got was when she thought about her day; killing the probation worker, finding out about their new abilities, and finally burying the bodies. The colour that surfaced was a sort of periwinkle. Prue had later searched up various colour charts and determined that it must be her remorse. Her worry over what would happen to them the next day.

* * *

"Gary and my colleague Tony have both been reported missing." Is how their new probation worker, Sally, started the next morning. Prue had decided to pull an old snapback on over her hair, hoping it would be enough to block the majority of her blonde locks incase they went technicolour on her again. It had been her now ex-boyfriend Geoff's, whom she would rather forget but as she put it on, brim to the back, she was able to dislodge thoughts of him with the logo facing the other way.

Sally had lined them up, similar to how Tony had, to begin her speech and Prue was just praying to whatever god inhabited the sky that she wouldn't give them away with her hair. It was by far the easiest way for the group to lose the anonymity they were trying to carefully guard.

"Their families are very worried about them," She continued. "Have any of you seen anything unusual, anything at all?"

The silence hit the room heavy, Prue getting a lot of fear from her fellow delinquents. She was suddenly hit by a hard wave of grief. It was very different in comparison with the rest of usual emotions surrounding their group of young offenders. She was starting to be able to distinguish the different emotions from person to person. Each person feeling a little different from the next, almost like they had a different taste, depending on who it was. And that wave of pure sadness wasn't coming from anyone of them.

And then it hit her. It was _Sally_. Sally was really sad. Like, _really_ sad. It was like she had just lost someone close to her-wait.

 _Oh shit_.

She knew Tony. Of course she did. She had just bloody told them that Gary and Tony had families. They hadn't even thought about the fact that the two bodies under the flyover probably had someone to report them gone.

But Sally's grief was strong enough that Prudence was left thinking that they had to be more than just co-workers. Really good friends maybe?

Prue was startled out of her musing by Nathan putting a hand in the air, like he had just remembered something important. Great. He was gonna run his mouth and then they would be screwed.

"You saw something?" Sally asked him.

"Few days ago, I go into the toilets. Tony and Gary were in there." He starts with such conviction that Prue almost believed him. "Their buck naked." Almost. "Tony has Gary by his hair, like this," He gestured, grabbing his own hair. "And he's just doing him, doggy style."

At this point Nathan started to thrust his hips, mimicking to go along with his story. "And Tony's like 'aww who's your daddy? I'm your daddy! I'm big daddy'." Que ass fingering motion along with more grunts and sexual exclamations. And she thought this guy was cute? Clearly that storm had knocked a few screws loose.

"Phwoaaar! I'm daddy cool!" And with a mimed smack to the ass his ridiculous story came to a climax. He let his hands come back to his hips and finished in a normal voice once more. "So I'm guessing they've run away to continue their illicit, homosexual affair. And I ask you, in this world of intolerance and prejudice, who are we-who _are we_ , to condemn them?"

It took every cell in Prue's body to stop herself from bursting into laughter by the end of his speech. The whole thing was so stupidly unbelievable and down right twatish that Sally would have to know that Nathan was just taking the piss, completely diverting her attention away from the fact they had remained deadly silent about Tony and Gary. Was she the only one seeing the unfortunate brilliance of Nathan's performance?

And yes, unfortunate. Because she would never admit that his vulgar display actually accomplished something. His ego was already the size of an elephant's arse, no need to caress it.

The wave of Sally's grief hit her again as the probation worker went stomping away and Prue decided to look into it a little further. There was no way that Tony had just been a co-worker of Sally's. There was something else there. There had to be.

* * *

As Sally had given them no further instructions they had all trudged up to the roof. Prue disregarded her cap for the time being, stuffing it into the pocket of her jumpsuit, faintly noting her hair take on a pale lilac colour. If her colour wheel was anything to go off of, that meant boredom. Which, she admitted, was pretty accurate at the moment. They had all taken up a position of staring out at the lake, Simon on the far left, then Kelly, then Nathan, herself, and then finally Alisha and Curtis on the right.

Sally the probation worker came outside from the floor below, taking a glance out at the lake, before turning around and then noticing them above her. She scurred away quickly after that. Prue imagined they made a fairly intimidating picture herself.

Nathan had lit a cigarette, taking a few puffs before Prue snatched it. At his scolding glare she widened her eyes and tried to look innocent, but her flirty smirk sort of ruined it. "You owe me one anyway." She told him as she took a drag. She blew out the smoke in his face and he swatted at it. Nathan rolled his eyes but he didn't fool her. She could see his own smirk creeping in at the edges of his mouth. He was enjoying their games.

He rested an elbow on her shoulder, leaning casually on her but addressed the whole group. "Well I think we got away with it." He stated, very matter of fact.

"D'you actually believe that, or are just really dumb?" Curtis accused.

"I actually believe that." Nathan insisted. Well, he _was_ entitled to that opinion. Prue wasn't so sure, but for now, they'd done what they could. She inhaled another drag, trying to reassure that fact for herself as she blew it out slowly. Nathan nudged her with the elbow that was still rested on her shoulder and she passed it to him. The boy copied her earlier actions, before handing it back to her.

"I mean I was there, right." He went on. "I should have one of these bullshit powers."

"You can 'ave mine. Wanna hear wot people are thinkin' about you?" Kelly asked him hostilely.

"Oh please." Prue said saucily. "At least you don't feel the emotions of every person that gets a little too close. Do you know what it's like to be in a room with someone under Alisha's power? It's like someone's just hit a switch and all the lust in the universe is suddenly directed at her! It's fucking weird!"

Alisha scoffed. "I say sorry but…" She shrugged and left it there, showing distinctly that she really didn't care about Prudence's problems with her power.

"Yeah...not so much no." Nathan continued undeterred. "I want something good. Something from the A list."

Kelly took a deep breath, steadying herself from what Prudence assumed was the urge to deck Nathan. Possibly even throw him off the roof.

"Maybe you can fly." Simon said, as if in agreement about shoving Nathan off the roof. For purely scientific research of course. They were simply trying to figure out if the poor boy had a power or not.

"He's not gonna be able to fly." Alisha said.

"Yeah...there's always someone who can fly." Nathan stated happily. "Check it out!"

"Don't-" Kelly told him but to no avail. He jumped off a nearby chair that was sitting on the roof and fell to the ground once more.

"Ohhh, that's not it." He declared, sounding pained.

"Yeah, we all could've told you that." Prue offered sarcastically.

"So what happens now?" Curtis questioned. "Is this it? We're gonna be like this forever?"

"What if we're meant to be like, superheros" Simon piped up. Prue furrowed her brow. What? Where does he come up with this stuff?

"You lot? Superheros. No offense but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen?" Nathan spat, obviously not quite over his inability to fly.

"I did not sign up for that." Alisha declared, possibly more offended than Nathan at the idea. Prue wasn't too keen on it either if she was honest. She could feel emotions, not move things with her mind. What was she gonna do? Take out bad guys by making them feel sad?

"Superheros! I love this guy. You prick!" Nathan shot at Simon.

"Oh lay off." Prue told him. "I was a harmless comment. He's just fantasising the whole thing." She told Nathan with a light smack to his arm in disapproval.

"Wot if there's loads of people like this all ov'a town?" Kelly asked.

"No." Nathan confirmed. "That kinda thing only happens in America."

Prue looked at Nathan in bewilderment. America? They were just attacked by a power inducing lightning storm, right here in Wertham. A borough of _London_. What sort of T.V. was he watching that made him think this kind of crap was only limited to one country?

"This will fade away." He continued. "I'm telling you, by this time next week? It'll be back to the same old boring shit."


	7. Senior's Single Mingle

**So! I've just posted the cover image for this story! I'm making this note on this chapter because I would have been spoiling something if I mentioned it earlier. The image is the emotion colour wheel that I'm using for Prue's powers. I don't want to be constantly listing what colour her hair is in the story cause that would be tedious for both me writing and you reading but I'll still mention it at key moments. That picture is basically how I determine what shade she's at.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own misfits. Not even the show on dvd. Shh. I torrented it.**

Chapter 7: Senior's Single Mingle

"And what, 'cause you're all special and I'm not? Yeah, well I doubt it. You can think what you like but I have a " _Superpower"_ and I just need to find out what it is." Nathan insisted as they made their way down to the roof, trash pickers and garbage bags in hand.

Prue had known she was gonna be picking up rubbish at some point during their community service but she would have prefered it later rather than sooner. At least she had a picker upper thingy so she didn't have to actually touch anything. Sue her. She was a privileged child who hadn't done much manual labour in her life. This was all rather new to her.

"Maybe you're just super retarded-" Alisha snapped.

"Maybe I've got like a whole spider-man vibe going on. Maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit." At this point Prue wanted whatever spiritual deity that lived up in the big blue sky to just give Nathan a power already. He'd only been talking about it non stop for the whole morning and it was pissing everyone off. The entire group sans Nathan had been pretty clear that having a power wasn't all it was cracked up to be but the boy was relentless. He just _had_ to have one.

"Yeah. Because that makes perfect sense. Why would _you_ be able to climb stuff?" Curtis asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. How is it that you can turn back time, apparently?" Nathan then poked Simon with his litter picker. "And weird kid can turn invisible? It's not like this situation is backed up by a wank-load of logic."

* * *

They'd come up a nearby alley way and Prue wasn't gonna lie, Wetham scared her a bit. It wasn't exactly the nicest part of London and everything was dirty. Unlike her fellow offenders she wasn't originally from the area. She'd been arrested here, and then was tried here. That and there wasn't really a place to do community service in Chelsea, so here she was. Did she mention she hated dirt? And trash?

"What is that?" Curtis called out. Prudence turned and caught sight of what the young runner had been talking about. It was a man. A large, hairy, and very, _very_ , naked man.

To Prue's disgust, they of course all had to move closer to inspect this very, very naked man.

"Is 'e breathin'?" Kelly asked them. Alisha moved forward, trash picker raised and gave him an experimental poke.

"Hey nude guy?" She called to the man, hilarity colouring her tone. Prue almost wanted to laugh herself. Did this weird kind of shit always happen on community service? "You're naked!"

That seemed to do the trick as the very, very naked man then proceeded to roll over. And then completely blind them.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my god!"

Now Prue wasn't a virgin. Not by a long shot. She'd had a long term boyfriend and they'd gone at it plenty of times when they were in their young and horny phase. Heck, up until he'd become a douchebag her and Geoff had had a pretty health sexual relationship. But when their mysterious man turned over with legs spread wide he had put her averagely endowed former boyfriend to shame. And then some.

Caught up in her own laughter and shock, Prue had missed how Nathan's eyes had widened in realization at the very, very naked man. "You!" He pointed at the man.

The man blinked at them before getting up and running off past the fence.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled at him running over himself to watch as the man slipped and fell, resulting in more laughter from the rest of them.

"You wanna tell us who that was?" Curtis spit out through his laughter.

"He's my mum's-" Nathan's head whipped around to face them. "He lives with my mum." He finished looking panicked and horrified. Cue more laughter. Jesus. That guy was Nathan's step-dad?

"Your step-dad has got a massive cock." Alisha taunted him, emphasizing her point with her litter picker.

"No! Jesus!" Nathan tried to tell them. "And he's not my step-dad. Alright?"

"Did you see that thing?" Alisha asked her and Kelly. "That was like monster big."

Prue couldn't help but join in, it wasn't everyday that someone could get a shot in at Nathan. She gave a hiss as if in pain, biting her lip with a teasing grin. "Your mum's probably _pretty_ sore right about now."

"La la la la-Shut up!" Nathan shot back at her, fingers in his ears like a toddler.

"Why 'e naked?" Kelly interrogated. Prue felt a bit bad for him if she was honest. The shame was just rolling off of him.

"Well, he's obviously some kind of pervert." Alisha explained to them as if she was telling them that Berlin was in Germany. You don't say? "Or he's gay."

"That follows." Curtis said, employing more sarcasm.

"Well he's cruising for rough trade. They love that shit." Excuse me?

"What the hell kinda homophobic line was that?" Prudence spat at her. Her former circle of friends had been like that, hearing about something once and assuming it applied for a whole group or race of people. Gossip was big when you didn't have some sort of concrete issue to fill your time with. Your life is perfect and you want for nothing? Throw in some drama to keep the flavours bursting on your tongue.

"Or 'e could be a rapist. There's _loads_ a'them around 'ere." Kelly offered. Because that was reassuring. Thanks Kelly.

"Maybe he's a werewolf." Simon blurted. Wait. What?

Maybe her original idea of Simon being a pseudo vampire wasn't that far off?

Nathan gave a sarcastic and bitter laugh. "Twat."

"It's what happens in films." Simon defended. "You turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, then you wake up somewhere naked…like a zoo-"

"He's not a werewolf, alright?" Nathan denied vehemently. "This guy is such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him. I'm pretty sure if he was a werewolf, he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter himself."

Prue wanted to giggle at how Nathan's accent made the word jar come out more like _jaAR_.

"Wot 'appens if the storm messed 'im up?"

"That's bollocks. What are the chances?" Nathan asked them. Prudence hated to admit it, but those chances were actually pretty high. Her and Irene had talked about the storm more in depth the day it had happened but her sister hadn't mentioned feeling different or suddenly having weird powers surfacing. So maybe it hadn't hit everyone in London. But Wertham? If anyone else had been outside when that storm hit, it was very possible that there were others like them. Not that Prue would tell the others that. It might for them best to let them simmer in their little bubble for a bit.

* * *

Prue was a bit nervous when Sally told them to stay in their street clothes when they got to the community centre the next morning. What they hell did she sign them up for?

Senior's Single Mingle apparently.

"Help them out. Talk to them. Make sure everyone's having a good time." Sally told them after once again lining them up. Was that some sort of intimidation tactic?

Prue wasn't sure how well this was gonna go. She had no problem with old people really, but she'd sort of learned that her particular taste in clothing usually didn't go over all that well with those over 65. Maybe 35. Currently she was sporting her usual ripped band tee that was admittedly too small with a red plaid micro-mini. She was definitely re-thinking it when she'd noticed Nathan staring at her arse again. On her feet were her normal battered combat boots and she'd pulled her long hair into two ponytails coming out of the back of her head. Her hair had stayed relatively under control today, but she could swear that it was tinting lilac on her at the moment.

Sally had clearly expected to create some sort of reaction from the six of them so she threw a scolding "Move!" at them. After that they all awkwardly shuffled forward into the room. Prue followed Nathan and Kelly, figuring if nothing else they would keep the pulse of the room going.

The music playing wasn't overly bad, a little outdated, some faulty decorations had been set up along with a crappy disco ball. At least they were serving food.

The three of them had wandered around a bit aimlessly until they came across what looked like an old veteran who had just kicked the bucket.

"Is 'e dead?" Kelly asked them. Prue gave a shrug. "I think 'e's dead." Kelly repeated a little more urgently.

Nathan leaned in and Prudence could almost see the cogs ticking in his head, vaguely registering a few waves of what she was guessing was anticipation coming at her from Nathan. The Irishman's emotions were one of the easiest to pick out from the group, as they were usually accompanied by the tiniest smidge of lust. Which was a little weird. But considering the only time she felt his emotions was when he was near her it made some sense in a flattering way. If you were into that.

Nathan got in real close to the man, "She's stealing your _pen_ sion!"

The poor thing jumped up, startled. Nathan turned back to them, "No, he's fine."

Prue rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's fine because you just restarted his heart." She addressed the man, just to make sure he really was fine. "You alright?"

He gave her a twitchy nod. Prue offered him a grim smile and then walked away, Nathan trailing after her.

"So," The boy began. "What d'you say you and me blow this bingo session and-" Whatever Nathan had been about to say was drowned out by a figure that Prue had caught out of the corner of her eye loitering near the doors.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked the dead air in front of her.

"What? Too soon?"

"Not you Nathan." She spun to face the boy. He was scrunching up his eyebrows at her.

"Then who the fuck were you talking too?"

She sighed, "Nobody." The figure had moved in closer and had finally spotted her, waving to get her attention. Nathan squinted at the approaching male.

"Who's the twat?" Prue laughed bitterly.

"Oh, just half of the reason I'm in community service." She told him. The male came to a stop in front of her and Nathan. He was handsome in a clean cut way, sticking out like a banana displaced among the apples in the produce section with his slacks and pale blue button down. His hair was dark brown and parted perfectly straight to the right, his face clean shaven and free of spots. Oh yes. Her ex looked good. He always did. In a pratish way.

"Can we talk?" Geoffrey Wilshire asked her.

"Who're you?" Nathan piped up. She was hit by a lot of annoyance, both Nathan's and what she assumed was Geoff's. Wonderful. Nathan added a patronising smile. "You here to join the dancing?"

Geoff eyed him for a second before turned back to Prue without a word. "Prudence, please. I just talk for a minute. Explain things. And then I'll leave."

Prue scoffed, "You can skip the explaining and just go. I don't know why you would need to explain anything else. I got the message loud and clear last time we had one of these chats."

Geoff rolled his eyes skywards. "Will you just come with me? I don't wanna leave things like this. Just hear me out, okay? I had no other choice-"

"Oh for god's sake Geoff." Prue exclaimed. She grabbed him hand and yanked him after her, not willing to do this here in front of the other offenders and the old folks. She stormed through the doors of the community centre, bringing him to the benches outside.

"Fine! You wanna talk? Talk." She barked at him, more than halfway pissed off. Geoff opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, just staring at her for moment.

"When did you go red?"

* * *

Well. That had certainly looked like a lover's spat if he'd ever seen one. Come to think of it he hadn't seen Prue's hair go red yet. Clearly anger. Yes, definitely ex-boyfriend.

But he was such a twat. A preppy twat. Him and Prue? That was a thing? Unlikely. How did she stand him? Her with her tiny little skirts and her destroyed t-shirts and dark eyeliner and piercings. How did that work?

It wasn't like Nathan actually cared though. Why should he? She was just a bird. One who he'd set a target on, mind you. But there were other fish in the sea. Right?

Right.

Okay so he actually kinda liked this one. And maybe he was just the little bit ticked at her for just leaving him to talk with the twat. But _c'mon_. What could he possibly need her to her about that badly?

It was just _rude_. They'd been having a conversation! He'd been about to suggest they find an old storage closet and entertain themselves. Preferably in the biblical sense. She'd been playing along. She was going for it. He could tell. He was _that close!_

And then poof.

Opportunity gone. No thanks to the preppy twat.

With _her_ gone he'd have to make do with the old curmudgeons in here. He danced for a bit. Then took Joan for a ride in the wheelchair.

"Let's get that wind flowing through your scalp. C'mon."

And then there was another pretty blonde. Very pretty blonde.

"Hi." Is all she offered him. Breezing by in a little floral dress. Prue wore little dresses sometimes. They didn't have flowers though. Skulls usually. Sometimes she wore a larger shirt _as_ a dress. No! Fuck her! No. She was gone. Out with the twat. She'd left him.

There were other birds in the sea. Fish. Fish in the sea. Blondes in the sea actually.

And he was going fishing.

* * *

The talk with Geoff had been frustrating to say the least. On the bright side she finally knew why her prat of an ex-boyfriend had sold out to Tami. Well, bright side of an even darker storm cloud. Tami apparently had proof that he was cheating on his _new_ girlfriend, which according to Geoff was fake. Prudence would give him the benefit of the doubt. He'd been faithful in all of their time together. That didn't justify being an accomplice in getting her arrested though.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked from his position next to her on the bench. She was very tempted to blow a puff of smoke in his face like she had done to Nathan yesterday. She refrained, but tried to keep herself angry. If she calmed down her hair would go back to blonde. And that would be even more frustrating to explain.

"About a month or two after my dad passed away."

He winced. "Right."

They'd already finished screaming at each other. She'd heard him out. He had said his piece. Prudence wasn't all that sure why he was lingering.

"I'm sorry." What?

"What for? Helping my former best friend to get me arrested? Or maybe for breaking up with me because our relationship looked bad on you?"

He blew out a breath. "Both I suppose." Geoff ran a hand through his hair, slicking back the bit that had fallen out of place, something that she knew was a nervous habit.

"No. I know why you're here. It's because you're so obsessed with what others think of you. You just couldn't sit there and let me not know the full story. Because you want me to forgive you so you can go on your merry way once more with this apparent new girlfriend that you may or may not be cheating on."

"Now why are you being like that? Prudence I'm trying to tell you the truth about what happened so we can put this behind us. I wanna have a bit of what we used to. I know that we're never gonna be exactly the same but you should give this," He motioned to her attire, "a rest. Really. It's not you."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Not me? No. That girl that I was? _That_ was not me. Not who I wanted to be, at least. That girl was a manipulative and selfish child. I'm glad I'm not her anymore. Her priorities were in the wrong places."

He sighed. "Fine. I get it. This is what you want."

Geoff got up from his side of the bench. She didn't bother to watch him go, just stared out at the lake in front of her, watching the slight breeze pick up and swirl the current. Prue stubbed out the remains of her cigarette and headed back inside.

She wasn't that person anymore. Geoff had wanted to talk to her, a part of her, but that part was gone. She'd loved him once, but after her dad had passed a lot of things seemed pointless. Many of the things that had meant so much before had become meaningless. She'd taken a lot for granted. He hadn't understood that. Geoff, who had always been so concerned with image, and how people perceived him, what they thought. His status.

And how when she'd left it all behind, she'd been stupid enough to believe that he would come with her.

But just now. That "talk" they'd just had, had really put things into perspective. And she was glad then. For the first time she was glad that he'd let her do this on her own. That he'd jumped ship when he still could.

Prudence was realizing that her power was more potent than she thought. Real emotions are strong, they hit you like the tide. But fake ones, pretend ones were different. They crept up on you. Like they were trying to penetrate your subconscious like a poison.

And just now. Before Geoff had walked away. That was all she felt.

Poison.


	8. The Siberian kid on Discovery Channel

**Disclaimer: Misfits is not mine, yada yada, I get no money from writing stories blah blah.**

 **AN: okay so I feel like I shouldn't just poor on the excuses as to why I haven't updated in a while because that's sort of ... I don't know. Pathetic? But I do feel like I have one decent reason and that is that I temporarily lost all my files on this story and I had to recover them. That was not fun. But it's all good now! I got them back!**

 **Unfortunately I'm really not satisfied with this chapter. It just sort of felt meh by the end of it.**

Chapter 8: The Siberian kid on discovery channel

If Prudence never had anything to do with her ex for the rest of her life she would die a happy woman. Once again unwinding in the locker room at the end of the day she couldn't help but churn over Geoff and her's conversation. She shook her head, banishing the 'what if?s' from her thoughts would do her a world of good.

"Someone knows." Curtis exclaimed in alarm. Prue spun to find him staring at a piece of paper that he had plucked from inside his locker door. "They know we killed our probation worker."

Prue was confused. Who knew? She wasn't sure about how she felt about this. How could someone have possibly found out?

"Is this a wind-up? Is this you?" Kelly demanded of Nathan. Prue thought maybe she was jumping to conclusions. Pratical jokes weren't really Nathan's style. He usually just straight up said something outrageous and insulting.

"If I was trying to wind you up, I think I'd be a little more creative." Nathan insisted, proving Prue's thought process. Nathan continued in a silly voice. " 'I know what film you saw last summer-"

"This isn't foony!" Kelly yelled back at him.

"If I wanted to freak you out, I would have dug up the body and stuck that in your locker!" Nathan lectured them, exasperated.

"If it wasn't him, then who was it?" Simon asked them. Okay maybe she was a little worried. This was just weird. Who could possibly know about what they'd had to do with their probation worker who also had access to their lockers?

"We've all done stuff. They could be talking about anything." Nathan threw out. Prue gave him a slight glare. Really?

"It was in your locker." Alisha added.

"This was meant for all of us." Curtis insisted. "They're talking about the probation worker."

"Okay, okay. Let's say your right." Nathan began. "If they actually knew anything, they wouldn't be dicking around sticking notes on lockers. They would've gone to the police, and we would've all been banged up in prison _getting gang raped_ in the showers." Nathan then made his typical dogy style thrusting motion with his hips. Prue wasn't sure of whether to be exasperated at Nathan's usually dramatics, awed at the brilliance of his logic or turned on by the lower timbre his voice had hit durring his little display. This little crush thing that was happening between them was getting out of hand.

"But this," Nathan went on. "This means that they have no evidence. No proof. Nothing."

Prue sighed. "He's right. As much as it pains me to admit it, the police would be involved already if they had anything on us. They wouldn't go to our houses, they'd come for us here when we're all together, wouldn't they?"

The silence stretched out, as her question lay in the air before Nathan picked up once more.

"And anyway I'm guessing it's about some totally unrelated shit that _you've_ done." He told Curtis, pointing a finger at him and getting in his face. "So, if we're all done freaking out here over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be."

With that he clapped Curtis on the shoulder before striding out of the locker room, calling over his shoulder, "Hey! Rainbow Brite! You coming?"

Great. He was coming up with demented nicknames now too. Prue rolled her eyes and trudged after him, not entirely sure why she was doing so.

* * *

"So why are you dragging me out to the parking lot?" Prue questioned Nathan. He barely acogknowledged her as he continued marching towards what was looking like _her_ car. "Nathan?"

"I need a ride."

Prue rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't have just asked as opposed to dragging me out here and demanding it?"

The lanky boy stopped so quick she nearly crashed into him. "Yeah but that would make it look like I care about social niceties." He told her with his usuall smirk. She stared at him for a moment before relenting with a sigh.

"Fine."

"Yessss!" He pumped a fist in the air before yanking open the passenger side door of her BMW. Prue followed suit and turned the egnition.

"Get your feet off the dash." She scolded him, unimpressed. He actually looked a bit sheepish at that and muttered out a 'sorry'. He was undeetered though, as he proceeded to spend the duration of the ride talking randomly about whatever seemed to pop into his head.

"Which house is it?" She interupted him after turning on the street he'd mentioned.

"Just there." He pointed. She turned into the driveway and killed the engine. He was suddenly sort of quiet. Prue unintentionally felt out for his emotions and was suprised by the amount of hurt and sadness she got back. Loneliness.

"I'm sorry about the other day." She suddenly spit out, unable to control herself. "When I caught you coming out of the community centre. I didn't tell anyone if you're worried about that-"

"No. No it's cool." He replied quickly but with a dose of his false bravado and a drag from his cigarette. She kept eye contact with him a moment longer, not noticing the faint hue of green that slowly spread over her normally blonde hair, turning it mint.

"Oh. Okay. That's good." Prue offered awkwardly. "Ummm, do you want me to-"

Before Prue could finish the rest of her question they we're startled by the sound of another car pulling into the drive. Nathan's eyes quickly widened and he jumped out of the BMW, running up to the newcomer.

"Mum!" He yelled. "Didn't you get my messages? I need to talk to you."

Prue wasn't sure whether she should stay in the car or not. It was clear that there was about to be a bit of an altercation between Nathan and his mum. Eventually she sighed and exited the car as well but instead of moving toward Nathan, she leaned against her car, unsure of herself. After all, this really wasn't any of her business but Nathan had dragged her along anyway.

Prue carefully tested out her powers, feeling towads Nathan's mum, and she was hit with a tidal wave of anger. Uh oh.

"You're not moving back in." His mother told him. Prue winced, well that explained his night in the community centre. And where he had probably stayed every night since. Nathan made an exasperated face before glancing at Prue. She quickly changed her wide eyed look into a little smile, but with her luck it probably came out more like a grimace. Nathan turned back to his mum.

"It's not about that! It's about Jeremy." He insisted. "No! Just listen. This morning I was doing my community service, we found Jeremy in the car park. He was bollock naked."

His mum spun around in alarm from where she was pulling her books from the back seat. "Nathan!" She scolded.

"I swear! On my mother's life."

"Oh jesus Nathan." Prue muttered.

"On my life." He amended pathetically.

"You're doing it again! You're lying." His mother told him. Prue could feel him strengthen his resolve. He wasn't gonna give this up.

"Right. How come I know... that he's got a massive cock." Prue facepalmed. "How could I have known that if I hadn't seen him naked?"

"I don't know! Maybe you watched him taking a shower."

"Oh? Cause that sounds like the sort of thing I'm doing now. Watching men showering. Mum, he was out there, running around, naked like a wolf boy."

"What's a wolf boy?" His mother asked him, looking very tired and most definitely feeling it too, Pruedence noted.

"It's a boy! Raised by wolves." Nathan let a smile crawl onto his face, most likely unable to resist as the conversation suject went downhill. "You know, the hairy little kid in Siberia. We watched it on Discovery channel."

Prue blew out a breath. She felt bad for witnessing all of this.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Nathan's mum asked finally. Prudence got the sense that this wasn't the first time that Nathan had tried to 'sabotage' his mum's romantic relationships.

"Because your boyfriend is some kind of psycho, rough trade, _gay, rapist, werewolf!_ "

"Every man I meet, there's always a reason you take up against them. It's like when you said Richard was sexually abusing you!"

"It's nothing like that! This is true!"

Prue could almost feel a headache coming on from all the emotions flying through the conversation. One would come at her only to be replaced by another one. The silence stretched on and Prue couldn't take it. "Nathan," She finally spoke up as she hurried over to him. He stared ahead at his mum while Prue gently took his hand. "Hey. C'mon. Let's get out of here. I'll buy you dinner."

Prue could feel the large amount of suprise from Nathan's mum as she finally seemed to realise that they had an audience. Surprise then turned into dissproval as Prudence was sure Mrs. Young was taking in her multiple piercings and tiny skirt but she just tugged at Nathan's hand, pulling him back towards her beemer.

* * *

After stopping at a pizza place the two them retreated to the community centre once more. Prue sent her sister a text to tell her that she would be home late, if she came home at all. It certainly seemed like she would end up being responsible for cleaning up the remnants of Nathan's ego and sewing them back together again so that he could go back to being Nathan the Twat. This new Nathan was freaking her out. And causing her to care for him on more than just a physical level. Which was not okay.

On the other hand trying to help Nathan through his problems kept her mind off her _own_ issues.

She sent Irene one final text telling her NOT to go to Mallory Wellington's Birthday party. She was way too young. Prudence just knew there would be all kind of shit there that she definitely didn't want Irene exposed to. Like alcohol. Or drugs. Alcohol _and_ drugs.

And boys. Lots and lots of boys.

The two of them, Nathan and Prue, were now sitting in quasi darkness. And silence.

"Fuck this." Prudence enclaimed getting up. "C'mon, get up. This is pathetic. _C'mon_ "

Prue pulled Nathan up from his makeshift matress and he gave her a 'what the fuck?' look before rolling his eyes and following her.

She made her way over to one of the light pannels and flipped on a bunch of the lights. Nathan hadn't moved from where she'd dropped his hand and stopped dragging him. She threw up her hands exasperated. "Let's do something! We're in the community centre, at night no less. No one's here. Can we fuck some shit up at the very least?"

Nathan continued to stare at her and she feared that she was in over her head here, trying to revert him back to his former state when suddenly a wave of mischieviousness mixed with a hint of lust hit her. A smirk that she was becoming very familiar with came across his face.

"D'you wanna drink?"

* * *

Within minutes Nathan had somehow aquired a paperweight from one of the offices and smashed the lock off the sliding door leading to the kitchens. Nathan hopped over the counter and had grabbed two bottles of what looked like vodka before reaching down once more and returning with two beers. "Cheers." Was all Prue managed.

The next few hours were a haze of alcohol inhanced vision. They had tried to out drink each other at first before deciding to save some for later. Prue in a clumsy stumble had accidentally tripped over a speaker of somesort and they'd started blasting tunes until one of them would get sick of the other's music and switch out Ipod's, only to repeat the process several more times throughout the night.

Raiding one of the storage rooms they found, suprisingly, costumes. With which they messed around with, snapping photos of each other in stupidity before eventually stealing some girl scout scarves and tying them about their necks. Nathan had rumaged through a few more boxes and come up with what Prudence was assuming was esctasy, though she was probably too tipsy to make sound judgement on that. Considering her ability to refrain from flirting back when ever Nathan would make some innuendo had all but vanished, she figured all judgement was, in fact, very much gone. Cue more alcohol consumption.

Wheelchairs were abused as well as an impromptu dance party of two, and Prue was pretty sure she was thrown over a table at one point. When the initial high settled down and they started to crash Nathan dragged her outside and plopped her into one of the wheelchairs. The Estate spread out in front of them and the lights hit the water of the lake casting fuzzy reflections.

Nathan had rolled a joint with what little weed he had left and they were slowly making their way through it. By now her hair had come out of whatever styling she had put it into this morning and way hanging messily all around her in a pale sunny yellow.

"Ya alright?" Nathan asked her. She giggled lightly.

"Ask me tomorrow at community service." He chuckled along with her before staring at her once more. He moved forward then, dragging her in for a kiss that she was not about to refuse but before they're lips could meet something grabbed her attention from beyond Nathan. Prue tilted her head to the side.

"You're stepdad and his huge cock just ran past."

Nathan wipped his head around as fast as he could while still feeling the effects of the joint. "It's him! And he's not my stepdad. He's my mum's ... He's the guy who lives with my mum. Quick gimme your phone. Gimme your phone!"

"No. Use your own!" Prue protested. Nathan huffed before turning himself around and wheeled himself a foot before launching out of the wheelchair and onto the ground. He quickly got up and ran after the gay rapist werewolf.

Nathan turned a corner and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He happened to look to the right and saw a random purse. Unable to resist he unzipped it and let out a triumphant "Ha!" when he pulled out a phone. He then scrambled after the naked man once more.

* * *

By the time Prue had felt sober enough to drive herself home it was past 2 in the morning. All she managed to do was take off her battered boots before flopping into bed.

The next morning she woke up with a massive headache, most likely a combination of the drugs and booze from last night. Prue was actually surprised she hadn'y OD'd in her sleep or something, considering all the crap in her system. Her hair, along with her mood, seemed to have turned magenta for the time being and was showing no signs of changing.

When she arrived at the community centre Nathan didn't give her time to even finish pulling on her jumpsuit before dragging her and Kelly out into the lobby to look at some photo he'd taken the night before of his stepdad.

"It's him. It's the guy who lives with my mum. He was out there last night. This is evidence. Even Skittles saw him." He said pointing at her. Prue raised an eyebrow.

"Skittles?"

"Yeah, like taste the rainbow. You're very colourful this morning by the way. What's all this pink stuff mean." Nathan motioned to her hair.

"Pretty sure it means annoyance." Prue shot back. Near kiss or not, he was still a twat. Prudence took a closer look at the phone in Nathan's hand. "What the hell is this?"

"Ya, wot we lookin' at?" Kelly questioned impatiently. Nathan hunched down a bit so he could point it all out on the small screen.

"Cock. Anus. Bit'a ballsack."

"Oooh, wot's that?" Kelly pulled the phone closer to her.

"That's ballsack," Nathan insisted. Pulling the phone away from the both of them. "It's from a low angle. Jesus!"

"You saw 'im too?" Kelly threw at Prudence. "Wait, where were you two last night?"

Before Prue could come up with some bullshit answer as to why both her and Nathan were out together last night without it sounding like some sort of hook-up, Nathan had darted away.

"Here, look!" Nathan pulled Simon over to him and repeated his earlier description. "Cock, anus, ballsack...yeah?"

Simon surprisingly laughed at it. "What's that?" He asked pointing to a spot on Nathan's poor demonstration of basic photography skills.

"That's cock!" Simon continued to grin and Prue wanted to laugh too. The pale boy was clearly getting some amusement at Nathan's panic. "Look, this guy is living with my mum. We gotta do something!"

"Like wot?" Kelly asked sarcastically. Nathan's eyes lip up and he turned back to her.

"Can you get me a gun?"

"I ain't gettin' you a gun." Kelly shook her head adamantly.

Nathan threw his hands down like a child. "C'mon. You know someone! Just a little one. Nothing to lairy."

Kelly was laughing at him now. "There's no _way,_ I'm getting a _dickhead,_ like _you_... a gun."

"You can get a gun off the internet." Simon added unhelpfully. Prue spun around and gave him a look.

"What if we go round there tonight-we'll talk to him. We'll be mature and polite...yeah? And then we'll just tell him to fuck off." Nathan continued, undetered.

"And what if he says no? What are you gonna do then?" Prue asked him, with a sarcastic smile.

"Ah..." Nathan grasped at the air. "I don't know. We'll improvise. So, who's with me?"

He adressed the room but no one said anything. He released a sigh of dissapointment. "It's like that is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, _shared_ , experience." At some point Simon had started filming them but Prue payed little attention to that.

"Hmm? Last week?" Nathan questioned them. Prue was pretty sure they were all missing the punchline here. What the hell was Nathan going on about now? She could almost see the frustration oozing out of him. "You know? The situation... we _killed out probation worker!_ "

There was a unified 'shhh'-ing as all of them tried to shut Nathan up.

"Prick."

"God you're such a dickhead."

"That counts for nothing?" Nathan went on and Prue rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Fucking prick."

"I'll come with you." Simon muttered to him. Prue held in her need to facepalm. She knew where this was gonna go. A pink strand fell in front of her face and she pushed it back behind her ear. "You know, if you want someone to go with you. I'll come."

"I'm not being funny but, me and you, buddying up... _kicking ass_ , I'm just not feeling it. But hey! Lovely thought. Cheers!" He repeated her sentiments from yesterday and then plopped himself into a chair, pouting.

After they'd finished setting up for the seniors to once again return for the day, they were ushered out to change into their street clothes. Pruedence followed Alisha and Kelly in, only half listening to their conversations as she striped down to her bra and panties. She was bending over to get her foot into the leg of her holey black jeans when she felt it. A third set of conflicted emotions that belonged to niether Alisha or Kelly. Prue quickly pulled the rest of her jeans up and looked around. Who else would be in here?

It hit her then. The only person who could possibly be in here with them and not get noticed? Simon.

She rolled her eyes. He was probably perving on Alisha. Everytime the pretty girl with the curly hair went anywhere near him his emotions when haywire. She should have known.

Prue waited until the girls had left, Kelly regailing Alisha with the story of how she was no longer engaged before she spoke up.

"I know you're here Simon." There was a startled yelp and before her eyes Simon appeared in what looked to be a very painful process.

The poor boy looked terrified as he stared at her in shock. "H-how did you know? I was invisible."

Prue eyed him skeptically. "Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I couldn't feel your emotions going into overdrive. First day we're here, you tell Nathan that you're not a pervert. Let's not prove him right, yeah?"

With eyes very wide he nodded furiously. Prue clicked her tongue.

"So this won't happen again?" She demands.

Prudence gets a shake of the head and a quiet "No."

She nods slowly, satisfied. "Good."

She leaves him there, alone once more.


End file.
